horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Flowers
Metal Flowers are a type of collectable found across the world of Horizon Zero Dawn. They can be seen scattered throughout the wilderness, each surrounded by a distinctive triangle of flowers. Metal Flowers can be traded in sets of 10 to the Carja merchant Kudiv, in exchange for special Treasure Boxes. Map - Metal Flowers can be purchased from merchants and shows the approximate locations of all Metal Flowers. Lore The description in Aloy's notebook suggests that the Metal Flowers may simply be intended to promote seed germination. However, according to the merchant Kudiv, the Metal Flowers first began to appear at roughly the start of the Derangement, i.e. shortly after GAIA's subordinate functions were split off into separate AIs, and GAIA herself was destroyed. Additionally, in Elisabet Sobeck's final resting place, her body is surrounded by a triangle of flowers identical to those which occur around Metal Flowers. This seems to suggest a connection between the Metal Flowers and GAIA, although the exact nature of this connection is unclear. This connection is further supported by CYAN. When asked about the Metal Flowers, she speculates that there may be a connection between them and GAIA's terraforming system. Specifically, she suggests the possibility that their creator is a now-autonomous sub-routine whose purview is flora. The Metal Flowers contain "code fragments" in the form of poems about nature, which can be downloaded and read. There are three different types of Flowers, which differ in the size of the poems' texts: * Mark I flowers * Mark II flowers * Mark III flowers Mark I A= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sacred Land, in the Ruins near Mother's Watch |-| B= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sacred Lands, above Brom's Camp |-| C= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sacred Lands, north of the Northern Embrace Gate |-| D= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sacred Lands, west of the Devil's Thirst Bandit Camp |-| E= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sacred Lands, east-southeast of Devil's Grief |-| F= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sacred Land, inside the Ancient Armory |-| G = Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sacred Lands, south of the Ring of Metal |-| H= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in The Longroam, south of The Grave-Hoard |-| I= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in Valleymeet, south of Hunter's Gathering |-| J= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in Valleymeet, east of Two-Teeth Bandit Camp Mark II A= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sun-Steps, north of Dawn's Sentinel |-| B= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found east of Dawn's Sentinel |-| C= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in Greatrun River Canyon, north of Lone Light |-| D= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Rustwash, north of Sunfall |-| E= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Glarebreak, near Course Listing, 2063 |-| F= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in Sun-Steps, west of the Glarebreak |-| G= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found outside of the border to The Claim |-| H= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Rustwash, in the Valley of Omens |-| I= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in the Sun Furrows, south of Dimmed Bones |-| J= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found on the edge of the Daybrink Mark III A= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in The Jewel, near VertiVIP Program |-| B= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found west of Dawn's Sentinel |-| C= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found south of Dawn's Sentinel, east of Daytower |-| D= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in The Jewel, near the Spearshafts and AVOID THE TOUR! |-| E= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in The Jewel, southeast of Meridian Village, near Greece is Calling |-| F= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in The Jewel |-| G= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in The Jewel |-| H= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in Gatelands, near the Tallneck (Copper Deeps) |-| I= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in The Jewel, naer Naysay Doom (Datapoint) |-| J= Code fragment downloaded: /// true true /// Found in Gatelands, between Lone Light and Morning's Watch Trivia * Each flower's poem was taken from pre-existing poetry. The sources for each can be found here. * Mark I are from Japanese poets, Mark II from Arab, Turkish, Persian, Indian, and Chinese philosophers, and Mark III from British and American literature. Category:Collectables